


And Baby Makes Three

by baublegum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baublegum/pseuds/baublegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagehina/Baby's First Kick (rated T)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 

Tobio’s thinking about getting up. There’s dishes to be done, half of leftover dinner still to be put away, but Shouyou’s conked out already, feet propped in Tobio’s lap. He keeps telling Tobio not to let him fall asleep, but as soon as he sits down, he’s nodding off. He’s tired _all the time_ now, and Tobio can’t bring himself to wake him up.

The problem solves itself when Shouyou’s eyes open, and his hand comes to rest on his stomach. He grunts, and Tobio panics for a brief instant; all of Shouyou’s little noises mean something different now, sometimes unexpected trips to the doctor’s office as they both learned what was normal pregnancy aches and what wasn’t. But he relaxes as Shouyou does, surprised when Shouyou reaches for his hand.

“Tobio, come feel. Baby’s kicking.”

Tobio’s eyes widen, and Shouyou snorts a little, but tugs on his hand all the same, until it’s resting against the growing bump of his warm belly. He feels nothing but the slight rise and fall of Shouyou breathing, but then-

A nudge against his hand, and then a stronger, more definite movement, one that has Shouyou squirming.

“What does it feel like?” Tobio asks, after a few fascinating minutes with his hand on Shouyou’s stomach.

“Like...butterflies, but if they were really inside my stomach.”  
  
“Gross.”

 _“Well,_ at least it’s not the kind that make me want to throw up.”

“Like the ones that made you puke when we got married.”

“Exactly! These are just cute little baby kicks. See? No puking in sight.”

Tobio smiles a little, moving his hand gently over Shouyou’s stomach, until Shouyou starts giggling because it tickles, and almost kicks Tobio in the face. The moment lost, Tobio gets up to put away dinner, Shouyou halfheartedly trying to help, until Tobio sends him off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	2. Tsukkiyama/Glow (rated M)

There’s something about Tadashi these days that Kei can’t stop thinking about.

They’re in the final countdown; the baby’s due in less than a month, and Tadashi complains about how fat he feels, or how much his back hurts, or how sick he is of being tired constantly, but there’s also a calmness to him, a serenity. Kei sees it in the soft, rounded lines of his face, the gentle way he’ll rest his hands on his stomach while he’s walking around, trying to ease some of the ache in his back, the small, secret smiles he shares with Kei in the sleepy morning light.

Kei’s never found him more beautiful. He kisses the stretch marks on Tadashi’s stomach, or the back of his neck when he’s helping Tadashi get dressed. He sneaks slow, searing kisses when they’re folding laundry, until Tadashi wraps his arms around Kei’s neck, until Tadashi’s begging for it, murmuring against his mouth until Kei undresses them both, and pushes slowly into him.

Tadashi’s too big for them to press close together, so he has to make due, clawing at Kei’s arms, heels digging into Kei’s back. He grunts and moans and gasps until he’s close, until Kei’s grinding into him so perfectly, he doesn’t have any words left, except “I love you,” over and over, until he comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	3. Asasuga/Surprise Pregnancy (rated T)

He knows this feeling, this bone-deep exhaustion, the feeling that has him nodding off on the couch at the end of each day.  
  
The odd thing is, nothing in his routine has changed. He’s been waking up at four every morning for the past six years, rolling out of bed and down to the restaurant to start prep by six, but for the past two weeks, he wants nothing more than to turn off his alarm and curl up next to Asahi until the sun’s actually up, maybe fool around a little bit before the kids wake up. As it is, he has to drag himself out of bed, drag himself around the kitchen as he gets breakfast ready and put away, drag himself to the bathroom to get dressed. Work is draining instead of energizing, like those three other times-

“Asahi,” he says, as he’s nodding off during the few minutes of quiet time they get with each other.  
  
“Yeah?”

“When’s the last time we had sex?”

“Suga!”

Asahi starts, even after all these years of- frankly- fantastic, uninhibited sex. It makes Suga smile, every time, how predictable Asahi is in his shyness. He shifts on the couch, so his feet aren’t tucked under his thighs; instead, he lies back against the arm of the couch, and digs his toes into Asahi’s leg.

“I think...uh, last week? Like, Monday?” Asahi eventually muses. Suga doesn’t need to crack his eyes open to picture the look on Asahi’s face, staring down at his tablet, bright-eyed and sweetly pink, the warm kind of flush that sits beautifully over his collarbone, the tips of his ears, his cheekbones. Like smudges of sunset over his bronze skin.

“Monday…” Suga mutters to himself, trying to pull the memory to the forefront of his mind. It’s tricky, as the last two weeks are fuzzed over with that blanket of exhaustion. Last Monday would be too soon, but-

“Oh,” he says, after a minute, when realization dawns on him, “I bet it was the shower.”

“The shower? _Oh.”_ Asahi remembers. He _definitely_ remembers. Suga does, too, with _stunning_ clarity, and the more he thinks about it, the more it lines up. Sex in the shower a few weeks ago, the tiredness kicking in recently, that random bout of nausea this morning. He’s been through this three times already, with three perfect children as a result. The signs are undeniable.

“Asahi,” he says, forcing himself to sit up. He curls up close against Asahi’s side, resting his chin on Asahi’s shoulder. “Do we have any pregnancy tests?”

“Pregnancy- what? Suga? _Suga!_ ”

“Don’t get worked up, but…” Suga can’t help the grin on his mouth. He’s _excited_ , can’t help but be, especially when Asahi lights up like that. “I mean, I _think_ I might be.”

“Are you serious?”

“Mhmm.”

Suga laughs against Asahi’s mouth, when he tilts forward to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	4. Daisuga/Home from the hospital (rated G)

As soon as they get home from the hospital, Suga conks out. He didn’t _mean_  to, but 42 hours of labor took more of a toll on him than he cared to admit. He was planning on a quick shower, a change into fresh clothes, and then some bonding time with Daichi and the baby, in the comfort of their own home, rather than crammed in a hospital room, but he’d sat down on the bed to put on sweatpants, and all his weariness came crashing down on him.

So he wakes up a few hours later, in an afternoon-dim bedroom, with achy spots all along his back from sleeping half-curled up. He gingerly crawls off their bed, still too sore to be moving normally, and walks down the hallway.

He finds Daichi on the couch, the baby gently cradled against his chest. Suga’d known from the start of his pregnancy that Daichi would have a knack for fatherhood. All his little worries about how to hold the baby, how to feed her, or tell when she’s hungry, completely disappeared as soon as she was born, and one of the nurses had put her in Daichi’s arms. Suga’s certain that Daichi won’t be without questions; they’re brand new parents, and instincts will only get the two of them so far, but it’s still heartwarming to see his husband so at ease with their daughter.

“Have you slept at all since we’ve been home?” Suga asks, as he slowly seats himself on the couch, cuddling up against Daichi.

“No…” Daichi replies, shifting a little to accommodate Suga leaning against him. The baby sleeps on, oblivious to her parents staring down at her, the soft stroking of Daichi’s finger against her face.

“I’ll sleep tonight,” Daichi says, after a minute, answering Suga’s next question before he could even ask. Suga hums his own reply, his body starting to relax into sleepiness yet again. Daichi turns to kiss him, adoration and love firm on his lips. The baby makes her sweet little noises, squirming a little in Daichi’s arms, before settling down again. Suga smiles, his eyes slipping closed, the happiness of his little family overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	5. Bokuaka/Pregnancy Pains (rated G)

It’s three in the morning, and Koutarou should not be awake.

Keiji shouldn’t be awake, either, but he hasn’t been able to sleep through the night for a month, Little Dude causing way too much trouble for a baby that’s not even born yet.

Koutarou could drift back off easily. The heavy weight of sleep is pressing his eyes closed, but his brain is telling him to get up, to check on Keiji. So he pulls himself up out of bed, forcing just one eye open so he can see where he’s going. 

Keiji’s pacing the house. He’s too big now to move very fast, so he kind of waddles when he walks. Koutarou thinks it’s the cutest thing, but Keiji still packs a mean punch, so he’s not stupid enough to say this out loud, but it still puts a little smile on his face.

“Little Dude bothering you, babe?” he says, his voice gravel, sleep-roughened.

“Stop calling him ‘Little Dude.’”

“Nah, it’s cute. _You’re_  cute. I love you.”

“Kou, stop with your flattery,” Keiji says, but Koutarou can tell he’s amused, and not angry.

“Can I do anything for you, Keiji?” he asks, standing in the middle of the living room while Keiji paces circles around him. He could fall asleep standing up, but if Keiji needs anything, he’ll leap to it.

“Just gonna walk around a bit, _ah_ , more.”

Koutarou definitely doesn’t miss the soft grunt of discomfort, and it wakes him up a little more, panic spiking through him.

“Keiji, is it contractions?” he asks, maybe louder than three in the morning calls for, but he can’t help it.

“No, honey, just the practice ones.”

“Are you sure? How can you tell?”

“It’s kind of a pulse, and I’m not in agony. It’s fine, Kou, go back to bed.”

He can’t go back to bed, not now. He’ll lie there awake, listening to the creaks of Keiji’s footsteps from the living room, until he comes back to bed, and then he’ll slip off into an uneasy sleep.

So he takes Keiji’s hand instead, and walks slowly with him, circles and circles around the house, until Little Dude settles down enough that Keiji can go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	6. Daisuga/Omegaverse (rated T)

Suga wakes up warm and comfortable, Daichi’s arms wrapped around his waist. The last hazy claws of his heat have lifted from his mind, and he’s clear-headed again. Sore, but clear-headed.

He shifts, trying to ease the ache in his hips, squeezing Daichi’s arm a little. Daichi stirs behind him, his mouth pressing wetly to the back of Suga’s neck. He’s nosing at the sweet spot behind Suga’s ear, where his soft, heady scent is strongest. Suga bites his lip to keep from laughing; in certain circumstances, Daichi’s mouth near that delicate spot would make his toes curl, but this morning, it only tickles.

“Good morning,” he tries, unable to keep a giggle from slipping past his lips as Daichi sniffs a little harder. He squirms, trying to pull away, but Daichi has too firm a hold on him.

“Daichi, stop, I’m sore. It _tickles_.”

“I’m sorry,” Daichi says, stopping his sniffing, but still pressed teasingly close. “You smell different.”

“Different? Like how?”

“I dunno, like…you, but with something new mixed in.”

Suga hums low in his throat, thinking. Daichi moves his mouth to rest over the bond mark on Suga’s neck, licking over the scar until Suga shudders.

“Do you think it’s a baby?” Suga asks. God knows they’ve been trying for a baby long enough.

“I don’t know,” Daichi says, teeth pressing against the mark now. “Could be.”

Suga wriggles against Daichi’s hold, until he can lie flat on his back, and look up at Daichi. He’s smiling gently, and it makes Suga’s heart leap with love, how cherished and adored and _excited_ he feels in that moment.

He leans up and captures Daichi’s mouth in a kiss, long and slow and lazy.

“Do you really think-” Suga asks, when they break apart.

“It’s probably too early to tell,” Daichi says, breathless against Suga’s mouth, “but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

Suga nods, distracted, and runs his hand up Daichi’s arm, over his shoulder, cupping the back of his neck and dragging him down for another kiss. It might be too early to start celebrating, but that doesn’t stop them from staying in bed for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	7. Tsukkiyama/Overwhelmed Tsukki (rated G)

Tadashi doesn’t start showing until he’s three months along, and then, _then_ , reality starts to creep up on Kei. That he’s going to be a _father_ in another six months. That he and Tadashi will be _parents_.

It’s funny that it took three months for that thought to really take hold in his head, that it wasn’t the day when Tadashi had shoved a positive pregnancy test in his face and danced in the middle of the living room, or their first visit to the doctor. No, it’s this moment, this quiet moment, both of them tucked up together on the couch, Tadashi slowly crushing the air out of him as he leans against Kei’s chest, that Kei finally _realizes_ , and the thought…

Well, it overwhelms him, naturally. It scares him, if he’s completely honest. He has six months to learn how to be a dad, and he’s fairly certain that even if it was six _years_ , he still wouldn’t be prepared. 

Tadashi, of course, was born to be a parent. There’s this blissful calm that’s settled over him, ever since the first doctor’s visit. Even when the morning sickness started, when his skin would take on a greenish tinge in an instant, and he’d be running for the bathroom with a hand clamped over his mouth, he still smiled, and rubbed his stomach.

Kei grunts, shifting on the couch, trying to take some of Tadashi’s weight from directly crushing his lungs. The pressure eases, Tadashi moving and squirming until he’s comfortable again, head resting on Kei’s shoulder. 

Kei stares at Tadashi’s stomach, now that he can see it, taking in the shape of the slight bump, _wondering_  what this baby will be like, if it’ll take after Tadashi or him, or a mix of the two of them.

He rests his hand over Tadashi’s stomach on impulse. He knows it’s way too early to feel anything from the baby, but he does it anyway. Tadashi’s hand joins his, lacing their fingers together. Tadashi tilts his head and kisses Kei’s jaw, a simple little gesture that’s _so_  Tadashi, warm, sweet, beautiful Tadashi, that Kei can feel his chest burn with affection.

He thinks, no matter what kind of doubts or fears he has about fatherhood, as long as it’s with Tadashi, their baby will be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	8. Daisuga/Fussy Baby (rated G)

Daichi hasn’t had to tiptoe around his own house in a while. He also hasn’t been awake this early in the morning in a long time, but…

Well, things change when kids are in the picture.

He slips back into bed. Suga looks like he’s dead to the world, the sheets tucked up to his ear, eyes firmly closed, and he doesn’t even budge when Daichi curls one arm around his waist. He’s happily on his own way back to sleep, when the baby monitor crackles, and little cries come to life.

Suga groans. Daichi doesn’t even have the energy to. He gets out of bed again, back into the nursery, and scoops his daughter out of her crib.

He arranges her against his chest, rocking the both of them slowly, as he paces around the nursery. She’s having trouble settling down this time, as her little wails don’t calm. Even the music box she usually likes to listen to isn’t doing it for her tonight.

“Someone’s acting like a _baby,”_  Suga says, as he comes up behind Daichi. He only has one eye open, and his hair’s a wreck, but he takes the baby from Daichi anyway.

“She’s having troubles tonight,” Daichi says, too tired to protest.

“Oh, it’s a hard life when all you want to do is hang out with your cool parents 24/7, but your dad won’t even let you. Isn’t that right, honey?”

She only wails. Suga smiles down at her, blissfully unaffected, and takes her out of the nursery.

“She’ll be alright sleeping with us tonight, won’t she, Daichi?” he asks. Daichi only nods, already dozing off while standing up. The baby quiets right down, when Suga eases himself into bed, and settles her in next to him. Daichi falls asleep before he even knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	9. Kuroken/Hormones (rated G)

It was just supposed to be a quick run down to the corner store. They were out of milk, and now that they were here, he wanted junk food, too, and Kuro remembered that he ate the rest of the eggs that morning, so they had to pick up some eggs, too. A pretty typical ‘quick run’ for the two of them- getting as much as they could at the tiny, poorly stocked convenience store, instead of going to a real grocery store.

Kenma throws a bag of pineapple gummies into his basket. Kuro’s on the other side of the store, but it’s so small Kenma can see the top of his head from here. He follows the movement of Kuro’s head with his eyes, past the tops of bottles, boxes of tissues, paper towels…

Ah, paper towels. He’d used up the last of theirs this morning, after Kuro made a mess with his eggs. Kenma walks to the next aisle over. He’ll just grab a couple rolls, and then wander back over to Kuro, maybe convince him to buy some mochi. Strawberry mochi sounds good. Kuro will scold him when he sees the basket full of junk he already has. It’s for the baby, though, the baby-

Kenma’s horrified when a sob comes out of his mouth. He slaps a hand over his mouth, but this rush of emotion overwhelms him, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, more whimpers escaping his throat.

“Kenma, I’m getting rice, too,” Kuro says, as he’s coming around the aisle he was in, “we’re low- holy _shit_ , are you crying?!”

Kenma tries to wave him off, but he literally cannot stop crying. Kuro’s crushing him to his chest in seconds, and Kenma feels like a dam was released. 

“Hey, hey,” Kuro’s saying, “what’s the matter? Are you in pain? Is it a baby thing? Is it a _hormone_  thing?”

Kenma groans weakly against Kuro’s chest. It’s _definitely_  a hormone thing, a joy the doctor had talked to him about, but he hadn’t experienced yet. And what better place to be thrown into the tsunami of unbalanced hormones than in public. 

“Kuro,” he wails, “I can’t have a _baby.”_

“Kenma-”

“I’m buying cereal with _marshmallows_  in it. I’m having a craving for that Hello Kitty mochi, and I’m gonna go home and eat one with a plastic spoon that changes colors. I’m- I can’t-”

“Kenma, come on, relax, alright? This is a hormonal thing, right? Yeah? Remember when we first found out? How much _I_  freaked out, and how great you were about reassuring me that I’d do just fine once the baby came?”

Kuro starts rubbing his hand over Kenma’s back, slow and soothing.

“You’re gonna be awesome, Kenma. You’re so attentive, and so loving. You’ll keep this baby safe and warm and happy, and you’re gonna be _perfect.”_

That clinical, dry part of Kenma’s brain knows that no, he’s not going to be perfect. There’s no way he could be perfect, no matter how hard he tries. But the words still calm him, in that sappy, cheesy way only Kuro is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	10. Bokuaka/Cravings (rated G)

It starts at the end of Keiji’s first trimester, just a couple things thrown in the cart when they’re out grocery shopping.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Koutarou says, fishing out the package Keiji had just tossed in the cart, “they make these crackers in _cupcake_  flavor? You don’t even let me get these in _regular_  flavor!”

Keiji doesn’t say anything, just halfheartedly shrugs, and drops another couple bags of crackers into the cart. Koutarou forgets all about it until later that night, when Keiji throws his legs over Koutarou’s, with those cupcake crackers in hand. Turns out they’re kind of gross, in an artificial, overly sweet kind of way, but Keiji likes them. So that’s something.

It doesn’t get _weird_  until Keiji’s well into the second trimester.

Ice cream. Chocolate syrup. Chewable vitamins. More of those gross crackers. Tomatoes out of a can. Green tea _everything._ Koutarou knows for a _fact_  that Keiji hates artificial green tea flavoring, but week after week, he’s putting _something_  with green tea on it into his mouth. Sometimes he even adds something to the green tea _whatever_. Koutarou’s caught him dunking pocky into a pickle jar, and almost threw up watching as Keiji happily munched away on it.

It gets downright nauseating when Keiji hits the seven-month mark.

He asks for plain udon noodles for every meal, and Koutarou is happy to cook him boring old noodles, but then the chocolate syrup comes out from whatever cupboard Keiji had stashed it away in, and Koutarou watches in mild horror as Keiji dumps it over his noodles. 

“Uh,” Koutarou tries, fumbling with his own chopsticks, “uh, Keiji?”

Keiji only makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. He’s too busy trying to stuff as many noodles into his mouth as possible.

“So, I know cravings during pregnancy aren’t unusual, but uh. I, uh, just. You’re eating noodles and chocolate syrup.”

“Yeah? Tastes good. The baby thinks so, too. Keeps kicking me in the ribs every time I swallow.”

“What?! No way. _No_  way _._ You’re telling me _our_  child likes that weird junk you keep eating?”

“Loves it.”

Koutarou slumps over his own plate, outnumbered and defeated by the weird eaters in his family. He steals a glance at Keiji’s plate, how eagerly he eats that mess. Keiji _definitely_  picks up on his quick little glances, as he nudges his plate closer to Koutarou, until he scoops off his own mouthful of noodles. He eyes the chocolate-coated noodles with suspicion, but then shoves them into his mouth all at once, and promptly gags on the taste. He scrambles out into the kitchen and spits the noodles into the trash, and then fights the churning nausea in his gut. 

Keiji’s laughing at him from the dining room. Koutarou doesn’t even have it in him to be mad about that. All he can think about his how _awesome_  Keiji is, for eating all that weird stuff, and being able to keep it down. 

When he staggers back to the dining room, Keiji plunks down the bottle of chewable vitamins, and throws a handful into his mouth. Koutarou feels nauseous all over again. Their kid better have an iron stomach, after everything Keiji’s been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	11. Asanoya/Twin Panic (rated G)

“Are you having twins?”

Asahi’s stunned into silence. He stares, gaping like a fish, at Daichi.

“W-what? Twins?”

“Yeah, because Noya’s like. Well, he’s _a lot_  bigger than the last time I saw you guys. Is it twins?”

Asahi looks uselessly back at Yuu, who’s now staring wide-eyed at Daichi. 

“It’s not twins!” Yuu bursts out with, starting both Asahi and Daichi back into eating. Yuu’s got that stubborn, determined look on his face, and Asahi tries his hardest to forget about the twin remark. It’s not twins. It’s _not_  twins.

“It’s not twins,” he breathes out later, when he and Yuu are walking home. Yuu holds his hand with both of his, squeezing tightly.

“It’s not twins,” Yuu agrees quietly, “but what if it is?”

There’s a peculiar sensation in Asahi’s mouth, like all the moisture has just been sucked out of it. He steals a glance towards Yuu’s stomach. Maybe he _did_ get bigger, but that was normal, given that it’s been a few months. 

Right?

“It’s not twins,” Asahi says again. He tries his best to project some confidence into his words, but Yuu squeezes his hand all the tighter.

“Right. You’re right. Daichi doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Right. Okay. You’re right, but…you know, I’m gonna check in with the doctor, though. Just to make sure.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Good idea, Yuu.”

Yuu nods sharply. That determined look is creeping back up on his face, the look he has to wear when Asahi’s freaking out about something. He lets go of Asahi’s hand, but wraps his arms around Asahi’s waist instead. It’s a little awkward, having to finish their walk like that, but neither minds too much, more interested in the comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	12. Kuroken/Labor (rated T)

Kenma’s water breaks when they’re eating lunch, and it’s the single most disgusting, and panic-inducing moment of Tetsurou’s entire life.

“Kenma! What are you doing? We have to go, like now!”

“I’m _changing_ , Kuro,” Kenma calls from inside the bathroom.

“Your water just broke!”

“Yeah, and I’m not going to the hospital with wet pants. Just calm down and go grab the bag from the bedroom. It’s all packed.”

Tetsurou had forgotten about the bag completely. It sits unobtrusively next to the dresser, packed with extra clothes and things for the baby, and some snacks he knows Kenma had shoved in there. He grabs it, and scampers back out to the living room. The bathroom door is still closed, so Tetsurou takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. He clears the table of their lunch, scraping the bits of food into the trash can and getting the dishes in the dishwasher. He throws a rag on the floor and mops up the wet spots, then grimaces, and prudently decides to just throw the rag away. 

Kenma’s still in the bathroom, so he grabs their coats and throws them onto the couch. He’ll at least take the hospital bag out to the car, so he doesn’t forget it.

Or, he would, if he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, and a sharp sound of pain coming from Kenma.

“Kenma! Hey, what- are you okay?”

“Are you serious? _No_ , I’m not okay. There’s a _baby_  getting ready to come out of my body, in case you forgot-”

Kenma hunches over, with another sharp gasp, clutching at his stomach. Tetsurou drops the bag and rushes to his side. He grabs Kenma’s hand, which is promptly crushed in Kenma’s grip.

“Hey- _ow_ \- okay, let’s get to the car, alright? Come on, one step at a time.”

“Kuro, it hurts-”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. Let’s get to the hospital.”

He helps Kenma stagger out to the car, then darts back inside for the bag, _then_ darts back inside to grab Kenma’s gameboy, and lock up the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	13. UshiOi/Omegaverse (rated G)

He’s been banned to the office.

“You’re too aggressive,” Tooru had said, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. It’s not one of Tooru usual soft, lilting observances; he says this with meaning, staring intently at Wakatoshi, pinning him with his gaze, until Wakatoshi shifts, uncomfortable.

“I have to keep you safe,” he replies, his gaze subconsciously dropping towards Tooru’s stomach. It softens Tooru the slightest bit. He unfolds his arms and takes a step towards Wakatoshi.

“I know you _think_  that,” Tooru says, “but you keep scaring off my friends.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t reply, just pressed his palm to the slight curve of Tooru’s stomach. Both of Tooru’s cold hands press over his. Tooru kisses him, once, sweetly, but when he pulls away, all his softness has turned into cheekiness.

“So you’re gonna hang out in the office while Iwa-chan and I watch a movie tomorrow. ‘Kay?”

Wakatoshi _could_  argue, or spitefully join the two of them, but he and Tooru both know he won’t do that, simply because Tooru doesn’t want him to. So when Iwaizumi shows up the next day, Wakatoshi swallows down the surge of protectiveness, and opens the door for him. They stare at each other for an uncomfortable minute, but Wakatoshi forces himself to relent, and steps politely aside so Iwaizumi can come inside. He grumbles out a greeting to Iwaizumi, then quickly retreats to the bedroom to collect Tooru.

“Iwaizumi is here,” he says, with forced calmness. “I’m going to the office.”

“Okay. Have fun with your bonsai.”

It’s teasing, it’s always _teasing_  with Tooru, but just as Wakatoshi turns to leave, Tooru pulls on his shirt and kisses him when he turns back around. He doesn’t say anything, but with the expression, the _adoration_  on his face, he doesn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	14. Tsukkiyama/Hospital (rated G)

Kei’s phone is jammed in his back pocket, dinging with nonstop notification after notification, and it’s incredibly irritating, but he can’t do anything about it at the moment, because it’s _go time._

“You can let go of my hand, you know,” Tadashi tells him. 

“But you’re in labor,” Kei says. Tadashi smiles indulgently at him, the way he always does when Kei’s doing something dumb. Which, admittedly, isn’t often, but has been more in these past nine months than it’s probably ever been in his life.

“Good observance, Kei,” Tadashi says sarcastically, “but I promise you I can stand up and continue walking down these halls on my own while you check your phone.”

“But-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just check it. I know you’re getting annoyed with it, and only one of us needs to be admitted to the hospital today.”

Tadashi pulls his hand out of Kei grip before Kei can offer any kind of protest. He continues his slow walk down the hospital corridor, one hand on the wall for balance, the other resting lightly on his stomach. Kei sighs, but pulls out his phone. He’s up to 121 notifications now, missed calls and texts, emails and tweets. That mass text earlier maybe wasn’t the best course of action, as _everyone_  wants to know the baby status.

He sends out another text-  _at the hospital, Tadashi’s walking around. No baby yet-_ and switches his phone over to silent. The notifications start flooding in immediately, faster than he can even keep up with, but a little cry from Tadashi, and he clears them all, jamming his phone back into his pocket.

“Are you alright? Is something happening? Do you need a nurse? Should be go back to the room? Do you need ice chips? I can go get you ice chips-”

“Kei, calm down please. It’s just, _unhg,_  just- the contractions are getting closer-”

“Oh my god, it’s baby time, I’ll go get the doctors-”

 _“No,_ Kei! Just help me back to the room, okay?”

He doesn’t understand it, how Tadashi is so effortlessly calm. He hasn’t been able to catch his breath since Tadashi announced he was having contractions.

“Kei, calm down,” Tadashi says, squeezing his hand. It’s eerie how easily he can pick up on Kei’s mood. “I’m fine. I’m gonna be fine. We’re already at the hospital, everything’s gonna be fine.”

He winces, and squeezes Kei’s hand a little tighter.

“Besides,” he says, in the middle of a groan, “it’s not a big deal. I’m just having a baby. How hard can it be?”

He laughs weakly. Kei stares at him in disbelief.

“I cannot believe you,” he says, ushering him into their room in the maternity ward. Tadashi’s still giggling to himself, even as the nurses start bustling around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	15. Daisuga/ Home Birth (rated T)

In hindsight, a home birth might not have been the right choice for giving birth to his first child. _Intense_  is about the only word that comes to mind, because he’s really in enough pain that he couldn’t think of another word if he wanted to.

“Breathe, Suga” Daichi tells him, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Daichi, if you tell me to breathe one more time, you’re gonna be screaming with me.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Koushi, but Sawamura-kun’s right,” the midwife says, grinning up at him. Suga groans. “I need you to breathe deep, and push on the exhales.”

Daichi laughs under his breath, but shifts, so he can better grip Suga’s hand. Suga breathes deeply, doing his best to follow the advice of the doula. He tries to clear the clutter of his mind, let all that pain go, and just focus on the air in his lungs.

“Okay,” he says, after a moment, “I’m ready.”

The midwife nods at him to start pushing. It hurts even more, and he knows he’s screaming, but he can’t waste this last strand of strength. If he stops now, after all this time, he won’t be able to even _think_  about picking the pieces of himself back up. He pushes, breathes through his agony, until a tiny little wail joins his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	16. Kuroken/Post-Baby Body (rated T)

Half his closet might be on the floor right now. 

Kenma sighs, and tosses another pair of pants onto the growing pile of clothes. Nothing _fits_  like it’s supposed to, now that he’s in that weird in- between state, post-baby. Everything he wore while he was pregnant is too big, but he still can’t fit into clothes in his previous size. 

“Are you moving out or something?” Kuro asks from the doorway, teasing smirk on his face. He’s holding the baby, bouncing her lightly on his hip, as she chews away on a plastic spoon.

“Just looking for something to wear,” Kenma replies softly, turning back to the closet, and digging deeper.

He doesn’t say anything, _do_  anything to express how frustrated he is, but Kuro picks up on it anyway. He steps inside the bedroom. The baby squeals when she’s closer to Kenma, and he turns around to take her, her sticky little hands pressing against his bare skin.

“What’s up?” Kuro asks quietly, pulling Kenma’s hair back and out of the way of grabby baby hands.

Kenma considers just lying, playing off his quiet searching as nothing, but Kuro knows him too well for that. Kuro will gently pick and prod until Kenma spills what’s really eating at him. Better to get it over with now.

“I don’t have anything to wear,” he says reluctantly. 

The baby squirms to be let down, and Kenma sets her on the floor, so she can scoot her way over to his pile of clothes. With Kuro in the room, he feels a little…self-aware. Kuro’s seen him in underwear, and less than that, plenty of times, but today, underwear leaves him feeling too exposed.

“You’re telling me,” Kuro says, as he slips up behind Kenma, and lets his hands fall to cover the stretch marks on Kenma’s sides, “that out of this whole pile of stuff, you don’t have a single thing to wear?”

“It doesn’t _fit.”_

“So we’ll get you some new stuff.”

Kenma huffs, and leans back against Kuro’s chest.

“I _want_  it to fit. I want to wear _jeans_  again, that don’t have an elastic waistband, and a shirt that’s not a size too big.”

“Kenma…”

“Stop. I don’t want to hear you reason me out of this. Just let me be in a bad mood.”

“Alright, fine. I was just gonna remind you,” Kuro says, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kenma’s head, “that you had a _baby,_ a gorgeous, healthy baby. I know you’re doing that thing you always do, getting upset because something’s not going your way-”

“I am _not-”_

“-but, your body’s been through hell, literally, so cut yourself some slack. I’ll buy you some new pants tomorrow. Although, you could always just wear leggings, ‘cause I’ve never seen you with an actual _ass-”_

 _“Kuro,_  the baby-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	17. Asanoya/Baby Kicking (rated G)

Yuu wakes up to two sensations.

One, the pins-and-needles feeling of his arm being crushed under Asahi’s waist, and two, something like an uncomfortable hunger pang in his stomach.

He drags his arm out of the pinning hold Asahi’s body has on it, and curls up on his side. The hunger pang itself isn’t unusual- he’s had plenty of those in his life- but it feels a bit…off. Different in a way he can’t quite put his finger on.

The sensation fades after a moment, and with it, his sleepiness returns. He’s just dozing off when he feels another weird pressure in his stomach, one that he’s pretty sure is a kick. He rolls onto his back and props himself up on his elbows, staring down at his stomach with wide eyes.

“Asahi,” he says, nudging at his pillow, “wake up. I think the baby’s kicking.”

It takes another couple bounces until Asahi’s eyes crack open. He garbles out some groan that Yuu totally ignores in favor of grabbing one of Asahi’s hands and putting it over his stomach.

“Can you feel that?” he whispers, settling back against the pillow behind him. Asahi’s eyes have slipped shut again. Yuu pushes some hair out of his face and waits, waits for his realization-

Asahi’s eyes slowly open again, when another little pressure flutters inside his stomach.

“Is it that? Like a little twitch?” he says. Yuu nods his head.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Asahi smiles slowly, rubbing his hand over Yuu’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	18. Asanoya/Pregnant Asahi (rated G)

“Careful! Watch the door, Asahi! Do you need me to carry that for you?”

Noya’s _buzzing_. He usually hits a low level of buzzing every single day, but _this_. This is hovering. This is- it’s sweet, how caring he can be, but it’s also borderline annoying.

“It’s just a gallon of milk, Noya, I got it under control.”

“Yeah, but you might get strained!”

“I’m not gonna get strained.”

“But you _might.”_

Asahi sighs, and pushes open the door with his shoulder. Noya insisted on bogging himself down with the rest of the grocery bags, leaving only the milk and the lightest of all the bags to Asahi. He walked out of the store with a sunny smile on his face, but halfway back to their apartment, Asahi could tell the bags were too much for him. But he steadfastly refused to let Asahi take any more.

“Noya…” he starts, when they’re in the apartment, and Noya’s rushing around to take the groceries out of Asahi’s hands, “I’m not fragile.”

“But you are,” Noya says, looking at him with wide eyes, like Asahi’s just said something confusing. It’s so straightforward, so _innocent_ , that the offense Asahi had started to feel withers away.

“You gotta take it easy,” he continues, rushing around the counter, and tenderly pressing his hands to the slight bump of Asahi’s stomach.

“It’s only been a month since we found out,” Asahi says, squeezing Noya’s hands.

“Only eight more to go,” Noya murmurs, staring down at the space his hands rest over, “so I gotta make sure you take good care of yourself.”

Noya drops against his chest, then, his arms circling around Asahi’s waist. He’s been left a little speechless, something Noya’s been more prone to lately, speechless and thankful that he has such a good partner for this new chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	19. Kuroken/Kicking baby (rated G)

Kenma’s hand hasn’t left his stomach in over an hour.

He’s waiting for _something_ , any little flutter of movement that he’s supposed to be feeling at 5 months. The doctor told him to be patient, _Kuro_  told him to be patient, but…

He’s worried, truthfully. All this _patience_ puts him on edge, his mind leaping to wild conclusions before his common sense can tame it. He’s just so _tired_ , of all this waiting. The other parents that wait like his body’s forcing him to write long, sad stories and share them on the internet. He’s terrified of becoming another one of those statistics.

The floor of the living room creaks, as Kuro comes around the corner. Kenma hurriedly wipes tears out of his eyes, in the hope that Kuro won’t notice, which is, even he admits, a rather foolish thought.

Kuro looks at him closely, with that peculiar type of sympathy only he can pull off, but doesn’t say anything, instead, perching on the edge of the couch by Kenma’s legs.

“And how are my boys today?” Kuro says, placing his hand on Kenma’s belly and leaning a little closer.

“Fine,” Kenma mumbles, turning his attention strictly on the TV, feigning indifference as he collects himself.

“Good, good,” Kuro says, rubbing his hand slowly over Kenma’s stomach. “It’ll be a lot more fun when you’re out, little buddy. We’re getting anxious, waiting for you, and-”  
  
Out of nowhere, Kenma gasps. There’s a new feeling inside his stomach, _distinct,_ like all those other parents had described, and moving _fast_.

“Kuro,” he says, breathless, “can you feel that?”

“Is he kicking?” Kuro says, looking down at his stomach with reverence. 

Kenma nods his head, and presses his hands over Kuro’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	20. Kinkuni/Surprise Baby Shower (rated G)

Akira’s been suspicious of Yuutarou for days.

There’s something shifty in his movements, this subtle twitchiness to everything he does, that Akira first noticed a month or so ago. Yuutarou’s terrible about keeping secrets, so Akira’d just chalked it up to something that was going to come out sooner rather than later, but the twitchiness had only increased. Subtly, but definitely increased.

“You know,” Akira says, while they’re being bumped around on their train ride, “you’ve been acting very strange as of late.”

He doesn’t accuse, in his words; rather, his tone is fairly light, conversational. But Yuutarou still lights up with guilt when Akira says it, and then hurriedly tries to cover it up, to play it off as nothing but a casual shifting of his features.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says, but there’s tension in his voice.

“I’m sure you don’t.”

Yuutarou holds his hand when they get off the train, and Akira lets him. They have to go slow, since Akira’s belly is _just_  starting to get big enough to be a hindrance, but about halfway on their route to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s apartment, he notices Yuutarou picking up speed. And then slowing down, like he just realized Akira’s still holding his hand. And then picking up speed again, and then slowing down.

“Are you really that anxious to Iwaizumi-san today?” Akira asks. Yuutarou’s head whips around to look back at him.

“Wha- no! No! Aki _ra_ , come on-”

“Relax, I was only kidding. Kind of.”

Yuutarou holds the door of the apartment building open for him, and then rushes to help him up the flight of stairs to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment. Akira hates that he’s winded by the time he reaches the top, but babies change things.

“You have too many stairs in this building,” he says, as soon as Oikawa opens the door. No one picks up on his insult; instead, Oikawa and Yuutarou are ushering him inside. That suspicion from earlier is flaring up again, as he steps into the eerily quiet apartment, Yuutarou pulling his coat off before Akira even has it unzipped. 

“Okay-” he starts, one eyebrow raised, but is cut off by an eruption of noise, the loudest shout of  _‘surprise!’_ he’s ever heard, and what looks like the entirety of his old volleyball team stuffed into Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s tiny living room.

A baby shower. A _surprise_ baby shower. Yuutarou’s been hiding a baby shower from him all this time.

“Wha-” he starts, but if cut off again by Oikawa crushing his shoulders in a hug.

“Surprise, Akira-kun!” Oikawa says. Akira has to shove him off, so he can breathe again, but almost as soon as Oikawa’s arms leave his neck, other people are coming forward with bright grins and hugging him, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	21. Kyouhaba/Pregnancy Announcement (rated T)

It’s one of the rare instances they’re spending time together outside of one of their apartments, but he’d woken up hungry, so he suggested breakfast, and was surprised when Kyoutani agreed. 

There’s a nice little restaurant on Kyoutani’s corner; Shingeru knows, because he’s stopped here many a time after he and Kyoutani were done…playing. They don’t talk much, they hardly ever do, just put in their orders and find a quiet table in a corner. Shigeru has to excuse himself to the restroom to throw up, but he’d gotten it over with quick enough that he made it back before his food.

Kyoutani’s staring out the window when Shigeru gets back to the table, his chin propped up in his hand. His peacefulness helps calm Shigeru’s nerves, just slightly, but his heart still pounds with the news he has to tell him.

“So,” he starts, softly, his voice quivering, “I went to the doctor’s last week.”

Kyoutani turns his head a little to look at him from the corner of his eye. Excuses are piling up on his tongue, long, rambling thoughts bumping into each other, as he tries to think of some way out of this, but Kyoutani’s looking at him, not with kindness, but with the open, expectant look Shigeru’s become very fond of.  He takes a deep breath. It’d be best just to get this over with.

“I’m pregnant,” he says, at the same moment their bubbly waitress brings their food over.

“Oh, congratulations!” she says, but Shigeru can hardly hear her over the buzzing in his own head. Kyoutani’s looking at him fully now, his eyes wide with intensity, the kind of scrutinizing gaze that has Shigeru squirming in his seat.

The waitress bounces away, and they’re still staring at each other, steam from their food curling in white wisps between them. 

“Say something,” Shigeru says. It comes out in a whisper, because he can’t force his voice to work, the look that Kyoutani’s pinning him with too much, too much-

“Are you telling me this,” Kyoutani says, “because I’m going to be a father?”

And he says it so earnestly, so _honestly_  questioning, that relief wells up in Shigeru’s throat, and his nerves vanish.

 _“Yes_ , Kentarou, you’re the father. Why would I be telling you if you weren’t?”

“I don’t know. I-”

Kyoutani looks down at the table, confusion etched across his features. He looks so disarmingly _boyish_ , young and shocked and maybe happy, that Shigeru laughs, and pulls his plate in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	22. Kagehina/Car Birth (rated T+)

“Oh my god, oh my god. You need to pull over.”

“We’re going to the hospital-”

“You need to pull over _now!_  Now, Tobio! I can feel- holy shit- I can feel- she’s coming out right now. Pull over the car!”

Shouyou shouts in the back seat, his chest heaving with the big gasps of air he’s trying to draw in between all his wailing. 

“I’m fucking serious, Tobio, she’s coming out right noo _ooow!”_

“Can’t you just hold it in? We’re almost at the hospital-”  
  
_“Are you stupid?!_ Babies don’t fucking work like that, dumbass! Pull over the fucking car, Tobio.”

Shouyou grunts, and breathes, and screams bloody murder as Tobio finally manages to maneuver the car over onto the shoulder. Tobio rips off his seatbelt, and flings his door open, almost falling down the slope of the hill the road follows as he pulls at the handle of the back door. Shouyou can’t stop swearing or screaming, even as Tobio awkwardly tries to soothe him, patting his knees so he can get a better look, and-

-god, he wishes he could unsee that.

“Okay, you’re supposed to push, right?”

_“I am!”_

“Okay, okay, keep doing that. Keep pushing, keep pushing. Breathe, too, remember to breathe!”

Shouyou’s words all turn into garbled noises as he pushes, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. Tobio puts one hand on the back of the baby’s head, blinking tears out of his eyes as he coaxes Shouyou.

“Keep going, keep pushing. She’s almost here,” he says, his voice turning thick with emotion. Shouyou gives one final push, and the baby comes out, and Tobio’s holding his wet, perfect daughter in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	23. Daisuga/Ultrasound (rated G)

He’s pacing. He’s nervous, and excited, and he’s pacing around the empty apartment, waiting for his laptop to ring with a Skype call. Daichi’s gone away on a business trip, has been for the past four days. Suga hasn’t been alone like this in years.

His laptop pings, and he rushes from the kitchen to the living room to answer it. Just seeing Daichi’s tired face warms his whole body, and he smiles brightly.

“You look like death warmed over,” Suga says cheerfully, to which Daichi groans.

“You’re just lucky I’m not there,” he says, “or else you’d be sharing this cold, too.”

“Hm, I don’t think so.”

Daichi scoffs, and cradles his hand in his chin. In a rush, the nerves shudder back into Suga’s mind, a subtle, queasy flip of this stomach. Suga presses a hand to the curve of his belly, and Daichi’s eyes are drawn to the movement.

“So,” Suga says, clearing his throat, “I have something to show you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Suga sends a file, a picture that’s been scanned and uploaded onto his computer since returning from the doctor’s earlier that afternoon, and waits. Every second feels eternal, every pulse of his heartbeat twice as long as it should be, as he stares at Daichi’s face, and waits.

“Suga,” he says, after a moment, his eyebrows furrowing, “is this an ultrasound?”

“Yeah.”

“Is this-”

“Yeah.”

Suga wipes at the damp collecting in his lashes. He’s trembling, overwhelmed with emotion in a way he wasn’t when he left the doctor’s office earlier. Something about sharing this with Daichi, when he _should_ be here, is overwhelming.

“Where’s the baby?” Daichi asks softly, and Suga chokes out a wet laugh.

“It’s the uh- the little bean shape near the right side.”

“Bean shape…”

“Yes, bean shape. The baby’s still growing. It’ll be weeks before anything remotely resembling a person shape will show up.”

“When will we be able to find out if little Bean-kun here is a boy or a girl?”

“Another few weeks, like eight or more.”

“Eight or more, huh…”

Daichi’s attention shifts back to Suga; he’s positively _glowing_ with pride. Subtle, but it’s there.

“I’ll definitely be there for that visit,” he says. Suga beams back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	24. Iwasuga/Softness (rated T & feat. Matsuhana)

“Oh my god, Sugawara’s literally glowing. I thought that shit was just a pregnancy myth.”

“It’s Sugawara, though. You’ve seen him before; I’m not entirely unconvinced he doesn’t glow on his own, even without the bun in the oven.”

“Hmm, yeah, true.”

It’s cute, kind of, Makki thinks. Iwaizumi’s done about two irresponsible things in his life. One, sneaking into the Shiratorizawa high school with Oikawa to do who knows what (and nearly getting suspended), and two, banging his not-boyfriend to the point of getting him pregnant. Two is turning out better, though, much better. 

Sugawara’s likable, and he’s funny, and he always gives as good as he gets. Clearly, as he’s six months pregnant. The getting _must’ve_  been good.

“Iwaizumi’s changed,” Mattsun says, cheek idly resting on his propped-up hand. Makki follows his gaze, the two of them watching Iwaizumi trailing after Sugawara. His hand rests on the small of Sugawara’s back, as the two of them make their rounds through the circle of people who’ve shown up for their baby shower.

“He’s a cotton ball,” Makki says, stuffing another strawberry from his plate into his mouth, “like a big, dopey, cotton ball of a gummy bear.” Mattsun smiles a bit at the comparison

“His dad aura is strong,” Mattsun says.

“The strongest. Look, you can tell from here he’s beaming.”

“Mmm.”

Makki picks another piece of fruit, chewing it slowly as he looks at the happy couple.

“Maybe we should have babies,” Mattsun says. Makki raises an eyebrow, and shoots him a look from the corner of his eye.

“Why? You want me to get all fat and glowy like Sugawara?”

“No, I want Iwaizumi’s dadly aura.”

“Well, I refuse to give up naked weekends.”

“Oh yeah. Couldn’t really do that with a baby around. Hey look, it’s the infanticipating couple. Sugawara, Makki says you’re fat and glowy.”

Makki pins a glare on Mattsun, who ignores it completely to focus on Iwaizumi pulling a chair out for Sugawara.

“God,” Sugawara says, slowly lowering himself into the chair. From this close, Makki can tell he’s tired. “I think you just meant ‘fat’, Makki.”

He says it just as harmlessly as Makki had, no hard feelings between the two of them. A frown still crosses Iwaizumi’s face, a more familiar look as his gaze sweeps over Makki.

But Sugawara’s tapping a knuckle against his side before Iwaizumi can start yelling, and smiles up at him while asking for cake, and Makki can see the way the irritation, however slight, simply _melts_  off of Iwaizumi’s face.

Sugawara sighs in a cutesy, happy way, and crosses his hands over his belly. Despite how tired he looks, how tired he _must_  be, he really is glowing, nothing but happiness radiating from him.

“How’s it going?” Makki says, jerking his head lightly in the direction of Sugawara’s stomach.

“Oh, about as well as it can, I guess. The baby’s started kicking, and let me tell you, _that_  is the weirdest sensation.”

“Yeah?” Makki says, his interest strangely piqued. He blames Mattsun for putting thoughts of _babies_  into his head.

“Like, a fluttering, kind of. But inside. It’s very strange.”

Sugawara looks down at his stomach, unmistakable fondness painting his features, the same kind of look Iwaizumi’s been wearing lately. Makki wonders idly if there _is_  something to this baby-making business.

But then, Iwaizumi’s coming back with a huge chunk of cake, and Sugawara’s face lights up in a completely different way. Makki pushes those strange little thoughts of babies out of his head, and blames Sugawara and Iwaizumi entirely for putting them there in the first place.

Still…

It might be something 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	25. Kuroken/Contractions (rated G)

Tetsurou’s just snapped off the light, and curled himself around Kenma, when he hears it. Kenma’s low, long sigh, and then, “oh, that was a big one,” muttered under his breath. 

He sits up abruptly, panic starting to course through his veins, reaching for the light again. Kenma’s due date is just days away, and Tetsurou’s been on edge waiting for any sign that the baby was coming.

“Kenma? Are you okay? Are you having contractions?”

“It’s fine, Kuro, stop freaking out. Turn off the light so I can go- _oh!-_ to sleep.”

“Kenma! You _are!_  Oh my god, do we need to go to the hospital? I gotta get my pants, and the bag-”

“Tetsurou,” Kenma groans out, grabbing his wrist, “it’s fine. I’ve been having contractions for hours, but it’s no big deal. Can you just lie down so we can go to sleep already?”

“Hours? And you didn’t tell me? Isn’t that, I don’t know, _important_?”

“It’s fine, it’s-”

Kenma stops in the middle of his sentence, like the words have gotten caught in his throat. He’s gripping the sheets, curling in on himself, a gutteral noise tubmling out of his throat.

“Will you go to the hospital now?” Tetsurou asks, sliding out of bed and digging a pair of pants out of the closet.

“Yeah,” Kenma says softly. Tetsurou rushes around to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	26. Iwaoi/HS Pregnancy (rated T)

“Say, Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“You wanna go to the movies this weekend?”

“And see what?”

“Oh, I don’t care. You pick.”

Hajime looks up from his homework then, and catches Tooru’s eye with a sharp look.

“What’s the matter with you, then?” he asks, and Tooru plays offense.

“Iwa-chan! How rude.”

“You never let me pick.”

“I do, too!”

“The last time I picked the movie was when we were twelve.”

 _Technically,_  it’s true, but Tooru, suddenly, doesn’t have the energy to argue anymore, even in fun.

“Seriously,” Hajime tries again, after a moment of silence, “what’s wrong? You’ve been off all day.”

Something like numbness is creeping upon Tooru. He feels dizzy, disconnected. Most of all, he doesn’t know what to say.

“You remember a few weeks ago? When the condom broke?” he says, but it’s not quite his voice. This voice is tight, and quavering, soft spoken in a way he rarely is. He has Hajime’s full attention now. 

“Tooru, what happened?” Hajime says slowly, cautiously. Tooru blinks, tears catching in his eyelashes.

“I’m pregnant.”

In a blur, Hajime is kneeling in front of him. Tooru didn’t even realize he was crying, until Hajime’s rough fingers are brushing the tears from his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, breathe, Tooru. Take a deep breath.”

“I’m scared, Iwa-chan,” he says in a whisper, his fingers curling in the front of Iwa-chan’s shirt.

“Shit, me too. Don’t cry, though, come on. It’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, okay? We’ll figure things out.”

Tooru tilts forward, allowing Hajime’s hand to cradle the back of his head, as he rests his forehead against Hajime’s shoulder. He’s terrified, if he’s honest, but maybe-

Maybe the two of them can figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	27. Kenhina/Hospital Nursery (rated G)

There’s a nurse hovering beside him, as he walks slowly down the hallway. He’s half annoyed and half grateful for the attention, as he’s still not fully recovered, but he would like to be able to stretch a little, without feeling like someone was going to dive in and plug him back into a machine if he so much as ran out of breath. 

“The nursery’s just this way, Kenma-san,” the nurse says, gesturing to the hallway splitting off to the left. Kenma nods in acknowledgment, and turns the corner slowly, keeping a hand on the rail that runs down the hallway.

He could’ve guessed where the nursery was, because there’s Shouyou, standing in the hallway all by himself, his attention absolutely glued to whatever he’s looking at. Kenma has a pretty good idea of what it is.

“Kenma!” Shouyou squawks, when he finally notices Kenma’s slow approach. “How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Kenma says softly, still leaning on the rail for support. Shouyou shuffles over, so Kenma can look through the glass window, and into the nursery. 

“Right there,” Shouyou says gently, pressing his finger to the glass, “see that crib with the crooked blanket? That’s her.”

Kenma’s heart stops in his chest, for just a second, the same kind of intense, overwhelming love for a child he’s only held twice halting every function within him, before his pulse is stuttering back to life. Shouyou’s hand comes to rest around Kenma’s waist, keeping him upright, supporting him silently, proudly, the two of them staring at their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	28. Bokuaka/Pride (rated T)

There’s never been a time, probably in the entirety of Koutarou’s life, where he’s been anything less than devoted to Keiji. And while the sentiment of it is nice- truly, Keiji wouldn’t have it any other way- sometimes, it’s a bit much. And a bit weird.

“This is kinda uncomfortable, you know,” Keiji says to Koutarou, who’s resting his head over Keiji’s chest while he tries to read.

“Sorry,” Koutarou says, in that airy tone of his that means he’s not really listening. He keeps running his hand over the growing bump of Keiji’s stomach; at this point, it’s not very big. It looks more like he ate too much than a growing  _baby_ , but Koutarou’s almost annoyingly into it, finding excuses (or not even bothering, sometimes) to run his hands over the bump.

Keiji shifts a bit, trying to ease himself more comfortably on the pillows behind him. He tries resting his book on Koutarou’s head, and that works surprisingly well for him. Koutarou doesn’t even notice, still staring at Keiji’s stomach.

“Come on, Koutarou,” he says, feeling like a bruise is forming over his breastbone, “can you just, not lay directly on me?”

“Huh?” Koutarou says, tilting his head back a bit so he can look up at Keiji. “Am I hurting you?”

“Yeah. ‘S what I just said three minutes ago.”

“Ah, sorry. I can’t help it, Keiji.”

Koutarou shifts, blessedly relieving the ache on Keiji’s chest, but doesn’t move his hand from Keiji’s stomach.

“I’m so- that’s _my_  baby, you know? Makes me all proud. I can’t _wait_  to meet him. Or her. Or them. Whatever my little one wants to be.” He gives Keiji’s stomach a little rub, then kisses the edge of Keiji’s jaw, pressing his mouth to Keiji’s pulse point in a way that makes Keiji shiver.

“And I-” he says, his voice pitched lower, “I’m the one who put that baby in you. I’m the _only_  one who can do that, Keiji.” He bites wetly at Keiji’s collarbone. Keiji sighs softly.

“Don’t stroke your own ego so much,” he says.

“I’d rather stroke something else.”

“You’re disgusting,” Keiji says, but he’s trying to hold back a smile. Koutarou beams, ducking forward to kiss Keiji’s mouth instead of his neck. He can only wonder, if Koutarou’s already this proud and egotistical over a barely-there bump, what he’ll be like when Keiji actually starts showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	29. Daisuga/Surprise (rated T)

“Oh, guess what? Hinata’s pregnant, too.”

Daichi half-inhales his water when Suga tells him the news. He coughs and sputters, tears forming in his eyes and blurring his vision, while Suga ignores him in favor of whatever social media site he’s looking at on his phone.

“Since when?” Daichi manages to wheeze out, his chest heaving as he tries to steady his breaths.

“Guess they found out yesterday,” Suga says idly.

“Huh.”

“My theory still holds strong.”

“Suga,” Daichi groans, “it’s just coincidence.”

“Coincidence that three out of five couples who went to the hot springs two weekends ago now have babies on the way? I don’t think so.”

Daichi huffs out a laugh, but what Suga just said catches up with him, and he stops abruptly.

“Wait,” he says, “I thought there were only two? Right? Suga? Two couples?”

Suga doesn’t reply, but he lowers his phone to his lap and slowly turns to meet Daichi’s eye.

“Suga…” Daichi says hoarsely, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Suga says softly, but with a hint of a smile playing at his mouth, “not have you accidentally figure it out.”

“How long have you known?”

“Since yesterday.”

“Yesterday. So it’s sure? It’s- we’re- a baby?”

Suga laughs and tilts backwards against the couch.

“Yes, Daichi, a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	30. Kagehina/Start of Labor (rated T)

Tobio isn’t quite aware of being awake, until he hears Shouyou shouting from the other room. He didn’t even know Shouyou had gotten out of bed, but when awareness kicks in and takes an abrupt hold of him, he’s rocketing out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom.

“Wha-” he grumbles out, squinting against the bright lights in the bathroom. Shouyou cuts him off with a groan, and then a sound of water dripping onto the floor interrupts the both of them.

“Uh oh,” Shouyou says. It turns into another groan just as it leaves his mouth, and he clutches at his stomach.

“Oh,” Tobio says, and then-  _“oh.”_

“Yeah,” Shouyou says breathlessly,  _“oh.”_

“We gotta go. To the hospital. I gotta call your mom.”

“Can you call her after we get in the car please? And can we get in the car like _now?”_

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s go. Uh, do you want to change your pants or- I gotta get the hospital bag- okay, where’re my- keys- phone- where’s the car-”

They make it out to the car, _somehow_ , a blur of movement that doesn’t catch up with Tobio until Shouyou has his mother on speakerphone, and then. Then he realizes, truly realizes, that baby’s on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	31. Kenhina/Gender Guessing (rated G)

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

Kenma sneaks a glance up from his phone to look at Shouyou. He looks just as starry eyed as he had that morning, when he looked at the calendar and remembered the upcoming doctor’s visit.

“We’ll find out today,” Kenma says, shifting with the train and getting uncomfortably squashed against the metal railing he’s sitting next to.

“Yeah, but what do you _think_  it is?” Shouyou asks. He’s nearly bouncing in his seat, his legs quivering with bound energy, and causing the person on his other side to look at him a little awkwardly.

“I don’t know,” Kenma says, which causes Shouyou to deflate.

“You have no feelings about it? My mom said she knew with me and Natsu, because she got feelings, and she was right both times.”

Kenma frowns slightly, thinking. There _is_  a little idea fluttering around in his head, but he’s chalked it up to nothing more than a bud of hope, an idea his subconscious merely wishes for. Nothing solid.

“I don’t know,” he says again, “but I think…maybe…it might be a boy.”

Shouyou hums, and beams at him, now really bouncing in his seat, as the train rolls on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	32. Daisuga/Twins (rated G)

When it happens in the grocery store, Suga can’t help but groan. 

The twins usually wait until he’s trying to fall asleep or sitting down after a long day to start up with their relentless kicking and squirming. Moving around seems to keep them calm, at least, up until today. 

He grimaces when the pressure inside his stomach intensifies, groans again when he misjudges and accidentally drops the box of tea he was studying onto the floor instead of back on the shelf. He’s too big to be bending over successfully, which is why everything he buys comes from the third or so shelf and up. He kicks lightly at the box on the floor, one hand now coming up to rub at his stomach as he resigns himself to leaving the tea behind.

“You see what you made me do? Made me drop the box, and now some nice person working here has to pick up after me.”

The kicking doesn’t stop, even after Suga’s scolding. He winces again, pushing the cart ahead of him, trying to force a smile onto his mouth for the little old lady passing him. 

“I hope you’re happy,” Suga calls out, when he gets tot he end of the aisle and finds Daichi right where he was left, staring at the cereal.

Daichi turns to look at him when Suga lightly calls out to him, confusion painted over his expression. Suga winces again when his stomach roils.

“Ugh, I think they’re doing somersaults in there,” he says, when Daichi finally drops a box of cereal into the cart.

“You sure they aren’t fighting?” Daichi says with a smile. Suga scowls at him. Daichi just laughs and takes the cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	33. Ushioi/Announcement (rated G)

Oikawa Tooru is not easily surprised. He observes patterns and formulates scenarios in his mind so he typically knows what to expect. Every once in a while, however, his husband seems to pull a fast one on him and completely blindsides him, all unintentionally.

“I didn’t know you were gonna _cry!_ ” Tooru says from the bathroom, as he pulls a wad of tissues out of the box. He slips back into their bedroom and settles on the bed next to Wakatoshi.

Like everything else he does, Wakatoshi cries gracefully. He doesn’t sob or get snot everywhere, and his face doesn’t seem to cave in towards the direction of his nose, like Tooru has to deal with. Wakatoshi just cradles his face in his palms and shudders when he breathes in.

Tooru wipes a few of his own tears away; he can’t help it. Any time he sees someone else crying he’s done for. Doesn’t help that he has a whole new batch of hormones to deal with.

He wraps his arms around Wakatoshi’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder. He kisses Wakatoshi’s wrist, and then one hand loosens to rest in Tooru’s hair.

“You’re such a baby,” Tooru says. There’s no heat to it, just his own watery, teasing laugh. He lets Wakatoshi turn his head, so their lips can meet.

“I’m happy,” Wakatoshi says when they pull apart, “I’m _so_ happy, Tooru.”

Tooru smiles and shifts himself so he can better hug Wakatoshi. He’s happy, too, unbelievably so, warm and happy and loved in Wakatoshi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	34. Kuroyaku/Fat (rated G)

He’s in the nursery, surrounded by crib parts and an instruction manual, when he hears the front door open. He’s halfway through turning a screw, and his legs have gone so uncomfortably numb that he probably couldn’t get up, even if he wanted to, so he continues his work until Morisuke appears in the doorway.

“Hi, babe,” he says, grinning up from his cross-legged seat on the floor “how was work?”

“A child asked me why I was so fat.”

Tetsurou’s hands still over the crib, and he tries _really_  hard to bite the smile off of his mouth before he risks a glance over his shoulder. It doesn’t quite work, if the frown quirking over Morisuke’s face is any indication.

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing. His mom told him it was rude to say things like that and brought him upstairs before I could say anything.”

Morisuke gingerly picks his way across the room, avoiding the spread of crib parts, until he stands beside Tetsurou and rests a hand in his hair.

“You’re not fat, you’re beautiful.”

“That’s what you’re supposed to say to pregnant people.”

“It’s _true.”_

Tetsurou grins up at Morisuke as the fingers in his hair tighten. Morisuke barely tolerates such sappy comments on a good day, so the dark frown on his face is no surprise.

“I made dinner,” Tetsurou says, shifting his numb legs so he can stand up. The frown on Morisuke’s face softens, and the weariness Tetsurou knows he’s been hiding seeps through. He kisses Morisuke once he’s standing, a soft, gentle press of lips to convey all the tender, warm affection Tetsurou holds for him. Morisuke’s arms snake around his waist, and he’s reluctant to let go, half-slumped against Tetsurou when they pull apart.

“Love you,” Tetsurou says. Morisuke grumbles in return. 

Tetsurou dips forward for one more kiss, then leads both of them out of the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	35. Bokukuro/Wandering (rated T)

Tetsurou leaves the kitchen and finds an empty living room, no baby, no Koutarou.

It’s a curious scene, all the toys scattered about the carpet, but no child (and no overgrown child) in sight, but then he hears the sound of splashing and the unmistakable sound of Koutarou laughing lowly, and makes his way to the bathroom. 

Tetsurou leans in the doorway to watch as Koutarou pulls her out of the tub and wraps her up in a fluffy towel. She’s burbling to herself, her soft little cooing muffled as she rubs her face against Koutarou’s shoulder.

“I knew you were getting sleepy,” Koutarou tells her, as he pulls the drain in the tub and straightens up.

He turns around and notices Tetsurou standing in the doorway, and brightens up.

“Guess who pooped in the tub again?” he says. Tetsurou laughs shortly.

“I’d say one little Etsuko. No wonder she’s so tired now, pooping’s a lot of work.”

Koutarou laughs with him, as Etsuko’s noises continue to soften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	36. Daisuga/Number 2 (rated T)

Daichi’s awake, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He hears Suga shuffle down the hallway, hears the sound of their bedroom door opening, feels the weight of the bed dipping as Suga crawls in behind him.

“How’s the little guy?” Daichi asks in a whisper.

“We’re gonna need more baby tylenol for him,” Suga says into Daichi’s back, one arm half-slung around Daichi’s waist.

“I’ll pick some up tomorrow after work,” Daichi groans out.

“Can you pick me up a pregnancy test, too?”

“Sure.”

Daichi yawns, Suga’s arm squeezes a little tighter around his middle, and he’s on the fast track to falling asleep before the baby wakes up again, when something clicks-

”-wait a second!”

He opens his eyes, sleep forgotten for the moment, and tries to roll over onto his back.

“Suga, you need a pregnancy test?”

“Mhmm.”

“You can’t just say something like that and fall asleep on me.”

Suga cracks open one eye, but Daichi can barely see it from the way he’s half-twisted onto his side.

“I just want to check,” Suga says, groggy, _clearly_  not registering how important of a conversation this should be.

“Check? God, didn’t we _just_  have a baby?”

“We also had sex no fewer than four times last weekend. Do you remember your health classes, hon, or should I explain how I got pregnant the last time?”

Daichi forces himself to finish rolling onto his back, causing Suga to whine while trying to settle himself across Daichi’s chest.

“Another baby…” Daichi says in disbelief. Suga grunts, pressing a light kiss to his jaw.

“It’s only a _maybe_  baby right now, but…I kinda have a feeling.”

The baby monitor on their nightstand crackles a bit, and Daichi still instantly, worried that their sick child somehow senses his parents are still awake, and will take this as another opportunity to fuss.

Suga giggles quietly against Daichi’s neck, pulling the sheets up closer. Daichi relaxes minutely when the monitor quiets down. Sleepiness overtakes him again, now that his surprise has ebbed, and he drifts off soon after Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	37. Iwaoi/Reflection (rated G)

“Kindaichi’s kind of…”

“He hovers.”

“He _does._  Iwa-chan, that’s exactly it. It’s kind of cute, you know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Akira-kun smile so much.”

“He’s smiled like, once since he’s been here, and I’m pretty sure that was just accidental.”

“Still.”

Hajime rolls his eyes at Tooru and finally scoops up Kenta, who’s been trying to crawl up Hajime’s pant leg for a solid minute or two. The surge of people in the apartment, besides his parents, has turned him shy and hesitant, unwilling to wander too far. He tucks his face against Hajime’s neck when he and Tooru push a little closer to the group. 

“If Kunimi wasn’t pulling so hard on his chain, he wouldn’t hover so much.”

“What on earth are you talking about? What’s daddy talking about, Kenta, hm? Say ‘daddy, you aren’t making any sense.’”

It gets a giggle out of Kenta, who’s then brave enough to lift his head up and scan the room with wide eyes.

“I _mean_ he’s whipped,” Hajime says.

“What? No. Akira-kun wouldn’t do that.“

“Kunimi just had him running out to our kitchen because his water wasn’t cold enough. Twice.”

“Kindaichi’s just sweet enough to make sure his _pregnant_  boyfriend has what he needs.”

One of the chairs pulled into the living room is freed when Mattsun stands up with a stack of cake plates, and Hajime steals it despite Tooru’s huff of indignation.

“Something _you_  never did for me, by the way,” Tooru goes on to finish.

“If I catered to your every whim, it would’ve all gone to your head.”

Kenta squirms to be let down, one pudgy hand resting on Hajime’s knee when he has two wobbly feet planted on the floor. When he starts to wander further into the crowd of people, Tooru takes it as an opportunity to plant his butt on Hajime’s lap.

“There are stars in Kindaichi’s eyes,” Tooru says, his arms looped around Hajime’s neck as they both watch Kunimi pull a tiny volleyball jersey out of its wrappings.

“Anyone would be starry-eyed when they’re about to become a dad.”

“Were _you_  starry-eyed, Iwa-chan?”

“You tell me.”

Tooru’s got that teasing smile on his mouth, but he doesn’t say anything. He kisses Hajime’s temple and rests his cheek in Hajime’s hair, arms still comfortably looped around Hajime’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	38. Bokuaka/Labor (rated T)

“Okay baby, breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.”

“Kou, stop. You’re hyperventilating.”

“I’m not- I’m- excited- and nervous-”

“Stop.”

Keiji grabs his hand and squeezes hard enough to knock all of Koutarou’s spastic little breaths right out of his chest. Right, they’re here for Keiji, the baby, the _baby_ -

“Okay. Okay,” Koutarou says to himself, forcing himself into slow, even breaths. He’s aware of Keiji’s eyes on him, of the frown growing deeper across Keiji’s forehead, of the sharp little whimper Keiji’s been trying to hide for hours, and all those little pieces fit together and slow the flurry of Koutarou’s mind, enough that he can concentrate.

But then Keiji’s squeezing his hand again, and everything Koutarou wanted to say flies out the window.

“Ow, okay. So this is a thing that’s happening.”

“Uh huh.”

“You okay? ‘Cause I kinda feel like my hand might break in a second here- _ow_ , since _when_ , baby? Since when do you have a grip that strong?”

“Since you put a baby in me,” Keiji says through gritted teeth, the words dying off in a groan. Koutarou bites his lip to keep from complaining. It really does hurt, but he can’t imagine the pain Keiji’s in.

“Okay,” Koutarou wheezes out, “you’re right. I’m sorry, kind of. Sorry that you’re in pain. Not sorry about the baby. You’re amazing. I love you. Breathe like we learned.”

Keiji groans again, sweat starting to shine damp over his skin. His mouth falls open, and he squeezes especially hard, hard enough that Koutarou has to blink tears out of his own eyes.

“Get the nurse,” Keiji whispers, his whole body tensing up.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll just- but- it’s go time, right? That means it’s go time?”

“It means I need drugs to get through this without killing you.”

Koutarou wilts, but bolts upright as soon as Keiji starts squeezing his hand again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	39. Bokuaka/Walking (rated G)

“Alright, one more time.”

“Koutarou, it’s way past her bedtime.”

“Just one more time, babe. She’s almost got it.”

Keiji sighs to himself, too tired to press the issue any further, but straightens his arms anyway, pulling Ruri up onto her wobbly feet. She’s more than happy to be up past her bedtime; playing is far more interesting than sleeping, even if she’ll be fussy and grouchy tomorrow for it.

Koutarou squirms until he’s decided on a comfortable enough position to sit in, then claps lightly and holds his hands out for Ruri.

“Okay sweetheart, come to daddy!”

She huffs and laughs and gurgles to herself, holding firmly to Keiji’s fingers, taking an unsteady step forward, Koutarou coaxing her forward with soft, delighted words. Keiji lets her walk as far forward as his arms will stretch.

“Uh oh, no more fingers to hold, ” he says, sliding his fingers out of her grip and pressing his hands loosely around her belly instead. Koutarou’s nearly in reach, but she stops, swaying on her feet and grunting once, probably frowning in her concentration as well. She takes a tentative step forward, and then another, and Keiji cautiously takes his hands away. She manages about two steps on her own, before she lurches forward, Koutarou grabbing her before she can fall.

“Good job, baby!” he says, swooping her overhead and tilting backwards across the floor. She squeals as Koutarou lifts and lowers her, slapping her hands to his cheeks when he lowers her far enough to kiss her.

“Did you see that, Keiji? Walking already! She’s so smart, she must get it from you.”

“Your mother’s the one that told us you skipped straight to walking, hon, so she’s probably getting it from you.”

“Oh yeah!” 

Koutarou laughs loudly, and Ruri joins in the noise, bouncing on Koutarou’s chest as he lowers her to her feet.

“She’s gonna be grumpy tomorrow, though, and so are you, if we don’t go to bed.”

“Keiji, you’re just saying that because you want to go to bed.”

“I’m saying that because it’s true.”

Keiji stands up, and lifts Ruri from where she’s standing on Koutarou’s chest. Koutarou whines in protest, but lets her go, and stands up as well, surprising Keiji with a kiss.

“Love you,” he says, one of his sweetly impulsive moments that still manages to leave Keiji breathless and lovesick.

“Love you, too,” he replies. Ruri babbles in his arms, and he sighs again, this time with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	40. Iwaoi/HS Pregnancy II (rated G)

Hajime finds him wedged into the old cement tunnel of the playground, the same one they used to haunt in elementary school, claiming it as their fortress and very rarely letting other kids into it.

He’s both relieved and angry; it’s been a harrowing two hours that Tooru’s been missing, and his nerves are rattled thoroughly by his sudden disappearance. But he takes a deep breath outside the tunnel, willing himself into calmness, before he crouches down, and climbs in beside Tooru.

Tooru’s too tall to really fit in here comfortably. His back is facing Hajime, and he’s hunched over his knees to keep himself tucked small enough to fit. Hajime’s actually a little concerned that they might get stuck, but it’s a fleeting thought, as he focuses on things more important in front of him.

“You didn’t tell your parents, did you?” Hajime asks. He does his best to keep his normal venom and frustration out of his voice, but it’s hard when he’s still wavering from how  _scared_  he was, when Tooru was nowhere to be found.

Normally, Tooru might try to argue, put up a teasing front about how Hajime doesn’t trust him, but now, he just wearily shakes his head. 

Hajime doesn’t sigh, he doesn’t yell; he doesn’t say anything. Just rests his palm flat against the ridges of Tooru’s back. He can’t exactly pile the blame on Tooru; he hasn’t told _his_  parents yet. He keeps meaning to, but the heavy weight of responsibility hooks his tongue every time, and it dies unspoken in his mouth.

“Tooru…” Hajime starts, but lets it stop there. He can feel Tooru’s breaths against his hand, and even as his brain is spinning in turmoil, it’s still soothing.

“I know,” Tooru says softly, with the kind of frailty that makes Hajime’s heart ache. “You don’t have to lecture me, Iwa-chan.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“I ran _away_ ,” Tooru says, a sharp edge slipping into his tone, like he’s expecting a fight.

“Yeah, you did,” Hajime fires back. “You had us all worried sick, and your parents are still worried.”

“I was childish.”

“You were _scared_.”

Tooru huffs, his head shifting so his forehead rests on the tops of his knees.

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know,” Hajime says, effectively cutting off whatever self-deprecating argument Tooru had planned. “You shouldn’t have to. It’s a shared responsibility.”

He’s expecting Tooru to say something stupid, a smarmy remark about how mature he sounds for an 18-year-old, but he doesn’t. Hajime just hears a shivery sigh, the preface to a noise he hates to hear in any situation.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Hajime says, his ability to offer comfort quickly diminishing.

“I can’t help it,” Tooru says in a very wet voice, “my health book says my hormones are all out of whack, and you not yelling at me for once is playing tricks on my brain!”

Tooru wails, Hajime blushes and thwaps Tooru between the shoulder blades. He really wants to get out of the tunnel now, and to his great relief, neither one of them get stuck when he prods Tooru out. Tooru wipes his face with the edge of his shirt, and Hajime can’t help the way his gaze lingers on Tooru’s stomach, ever so slightly softer than usual.

“Stop crying,” Hajime bites out, embarrassment spreading across the back of his neck now. Tooru inhales sharply, even though his nose sounds beyond plugged. Hajime grabs his hand, frowning ferociously as he stares him down.

“We’ll tell them together,” he says firmly, “your parents and mine. We’ll deal with whatever happens as it comes after that.”

Tooru laughs through his tears, squeezing Hajime’s hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	41. Ushioi/Labor Support (rated G)

Tooru takes another deep breath, grunting softly through the pain in his abdomen. He squeezes Wakatoshi’s hand a little harder and takes another slow step forward. 

Wakatoshi is perfectly patient, as usual, taking a single step beside Tooru, then waiting while he breathes through the contractions. Whenever Tooru releases his hand, he uses it to rub Tooru’s back, or tucks a loose curl behind Tooru’s ear.

“You’re doing great,” Wakatoshi says, his voice a low rumble in the hallway they’re pacing. Another contraction tightens in Tooru’s stomach, and he nods his head, too twisted up in pain to reply.

It’s different, this contraction, and he whimpers with the intensity of it, clutching Wakatoshi’s hand like a lifeline.

“Tooru,” he says, a hint of concern coloring his voice, “do we need to go back? Do you need a nurse?”

Tooru nods frantically, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes. Wakatoshi turns them around and leads them steadily back to Tooru’s room, one hand pressed to the aching curve of Tooru’s back, the other still tightly clasped in Tooru’s. 

“You’re amazing,” Wakatoshi says sincerely kissing Tooru’s temple as he gets settled onto the bed. The rush of affection draws more tears out of Tooru’s eyes. Wakatoshi doesn’t comment on it, just grabs a tissue and passes it to Tooru with a little smile hidden in the corners of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	42. Matsuhana (side Iwaoi)/Experience (rated G)

“This is so weird, man. _So_ weird.”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean like, it’s _weird_. Look at the size of your stomach.”

Oikawa gapes, and grabs at Makki’s hand, the one pressed flat against the curve of Oikawa stomach.

“You just lost your baby-feeling privileges, Makki!”

“What? I didn’t even feel anything yet!”

“You called him fat,” Mattsun says, and Oikawa squawks.

“Guys,” Iwaizumi sighs, “don’t wind him up. I have to live with him.”

“That’s a lost cause,” Mattsun remarks easily, ignoring the heat of Oikawa’s glare behind him. “So tell me, Iwaizumi, are you ready to be a dad?”

Iwaizumi fixes him with a look, weariness already settled into the subtle lines on his face. 

“You’re asking that like you aren’t right behind me in terms of fatherhood.”

“Yeah, but me and Takahiro will have six more months of restful sleep than you two are gonna get.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but indulges Mattsun anyway.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be _ready,”_ Iwaizumi says, “but. Yeah, I mean, it’s exciting. Probably more than I even realize.”

“Damn, Iwaizumi, that was downright poetic.”  
  
“Shut up! You and Makki don’t even act like you’re having a kid.”

“Yeah, ‘cause we’re cool. We’re gonna be the chill parents, and you’re gonna be the uptight parents.”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to reply, but Makki beats him to the punch and interrupts.

“Oh my _god_ , Issei, come touch Oikawa’s stomach. The baby’s _kicking_ , and it is the weirdest feeling, I swear to god.”

“Oh no _way_ , let me touch.”

“Just wait ‘til it happens to you, Makki.”

“Ah, shit, I forgot all about my own kid brutalizing my insides.”

Iwaizumi frowns in disbelief as Mattsun and Makki fawn over Oikawa’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	43. Kuroken/Surprise (rated T)

“I think I’m gonna faint.”

Kenma rolls his eyes and continues pushing the grocery cart down the aisle. It’s been a while since they bought tea, but what is that one brand Kuro likes-

“You’re awfully calm about this!” Kuro says, his voice edging near hysterical.

“I’m pregnant, not dying,” Kenma says with disinterest, scrutinizing the selection of teas. Whoever thought it’d be a good idea to make so many different kinds clearly wasn’t thinking about the selection process.

“I really think I’m gonna faint now.”

“Kuro, we live together. We have sex sometimes. Was this really never an outcome in your mind?”

Kuro’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the shelves of coffee, his forehead pressed against his knees as he groans. Kenma bites back the comment on the tip of his tongue. He considers sitting on the floor next to Kuro, but it’s so far, and the floor looks dirty, and not saying anything mean is enough of a kind gesture for one day.

“Are you okay?” he asks instead, tapping Kuro’s thigh with the tip of his sneaker as he leans against the cart’s handle.

“I’m very surprised,” comes Kuro’s muffled reply.

“It’s surprising news.”

“I’m gonna be a _dad_.”

“Uh huh.”

“A child will call me ‘dad.’”

“Uh huh. What’s that tea you like?”

“Kenma. A _dad_.”

“Yes, I know. I’m very aware.”

“Oh right, pregnant, heh.”

Kuro stands up, wobbling for a sharp moment, and Kenma wonders if he actually might faint for a brief, panicked second, but he braces himself against the cart and ducks down the kiss Kenma.

“I love you.”

“Yes, I know. What kind of tea do you like?”

“Ken _ma-”_ Kuro groans out, but Kenma’s already pushing the cart further down the aisle. Kuro snatches a box of tea at random off the shelf, and hurries to catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	44. Kurodai/Surrogate (rated G)

“It’s go time.”

 _“God,_ can you stop saying that please?”

“Daichi, I am stressed.”  
  
“I know you are, but you’ve already said that like, twenty times.”

Tetsurou opens his mouth to retort, but the traffic line in front of him moves, and he can finally turn into the hospital’s parking lot. There’s a mutual silence between them both as he parks and as they leave the car, a thrum of nervousness threading its way between them both. It lends a sharp focus to the both of them, enough so that they nearly forget to check in.

Yui’s pacing outside her room when they make it to the maternity ward, a grimace wrinkling her nose. Tetsurou darts forward.

“Are you okay? Is it terrible? Do you need anything? A nurse? Drugs?”

“God, Tetsu, calm down please.”

Yui laughs all the same, but it turns into a slow exhale as she tries to breathe through some amount of pain.

“I think we’re almost ready,” she says. “The nurses said-”

She stops, going still, one hand braced on the wall, the other pressing to her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi says, forcing calm into his voice.

“I think it’s go time,” she croaks out. Daichi turns his head to glare at Tetsurou, whose face is beginning to drain of color.

“Go time?” he whispers.

“Do _not_ pass out, Kuroo Tetsurou. We’re here to support Yui.”

Tetsurou nods his head, staring at Yui. They both jump when she groans, then jump again when a boisterous nurse comes around the corner to help her. The reality that their _baby_ is coming hits Daichi all of a sudden, strong enough that he doesn’t even bother chastising Tetsurou when he starts whispering “go time!” under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	45. Kyouhaba/massage (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)

“Go harder.”  
  
“I can’t.”

“I’ve seen the size of your hands. You can go harder.”

If Shigeru wasn’t in the middle of labor, Kentarou would snap at him and grind his fingers harder against Shigeru’s back out of spite. It’s already been a few hours, and knowing that Shigeru’s in pain makes him nervous, twitchy, especially since there’s so very little he can do about it.

So he continues his steady movements, the rhythmic press of his fingers along Shigeru’s back, listening to the sound of his occasional grunts, his breath as he releases it in a soft hiss.

“Is this helping at all?” Kentarou grumbles out loud, when Shigeru breathes out a particularly whiny breath.

“You wouldn’t believe how much it’s helping,” Shigeru wheezes out. Kentarou finds that hard to believe, but continues Shigeru’s massage. Until a peppy nurse sweeps around the corner with a beatific smile, just as Shigeru starts swearing under his breath.

“Are we ready to start pushing, Shigeru-kun?” the nurse says without missing a beat.

Shigeru groans in response, but starts to drag himself out of the chair anyway. Kentarou’s heart seizes in his chest as he helps Shigeru to the other room. The nurse pats him lightly on the back as Shigeru hobbles by, a tiny, reassuring touch that really does nothing to soothe the burst of butterflies swirling in Kentarou’s stomach. But then Shigeru gestures hastily for his hand, and he forces himself to breathe deeply.


	46. Iwaoi/bonding (rated G)

Tooru always finds it a strange phenomenon to wake up alone, simply because it rarely happens. Sleeping through the night has been a foreign concept for months, and waking up to silence is rare enough that he’s a little jarred. It’s quiet on this end of the house, too, when Tooru staggers out of the bedroom and into the hallway; he doesn’t hear a peep until he starts getting closer to the office.

“How long have you been up, then?” he asks, yawning in the middle of his question. Hajime doesn’t turn away from his typing, but a peachy little head pops up over his shoulder, chewing furiously on a teething ring.

“And how long have _you_ been awake?” Tooru asks, running his hand over the dusty curls. Mei wobbles on Hajime’s lap, her legs still not used to this standing up business, and the teething ring leaves her mouth so she can bang it on Hajime’s shoulder.

“She woke up around 5,” Hajime says, “and you were drooling in your sleep-”

Tooru frowns and wipes his mouth.

“-So we’ve been up doing some work.”

Hajime gives her a little bounce where she rests on the crook of his arm, and she swings the teething ring again, spit-covered grin breaking out across her face. Tooru holds his hands out for her, but she turns away, teething ring going straight back into her mouth and one pudgy hand curling in Hajime’s t-shirt.

“Busy bees,” he says. “What’s for breakfast?”  
  
“Whatever you’re making.”  
  
“What?! Why do _I_ have to make it?”

“Last one up.”

Tooru grumbles, cursing that stupid rule back to the very weekend they put it into effect, but at least Mei allows herself to be taken out her dad’s arms. At the very least, Tooru should get baby snuggles before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	47. Tsukkiyama/Impatient (rated T)

Kei opens the door to Tadashi’s room and immediately feels his irritation level rising.

He had a handle on it, for a brief moment while walking back to his room, and for Tadashi’s sake, he _was_  going to try his hardest to keep his temper in check, but the sleep deprivation isn’t doing him any favors.

“I thought you said it was time,” he says to one of the nurses.

“It _is_  time.”

“Then why is nothing happening?”

The nurse frowns, the set of her jaw dancing dangerously close to intimidating, but Tadashi pipes up before she can answer.

“Tsukki, you’re a medical intern. You know that babies don’t run on anyone’s schedule but their own.”

Tadashi, sweat-matted, red-faced, on-the-verge-of- giving-birth  _Tadashi_  is chastising him with a small smile in between his grimacing. It’s almost enough to tie Kei’s tongue. Almost.

But before he can start reaming any of the nursing staff out, the door opens again, and Kuroo slips in.

“It’s a little early for the flowers,” he says, giving the bouquet in hand a little shake, “but I’m about to head off, and I wanted to get in here before Tsukki loses his mind.”

“I’m not losing my mind-”

“You were just about to snap off at everyone in here before I opened the door. I can tell, because you had that really tight-lipped smile on your face when you turned around.”

Kei is gonna _blow-_

“Anyway, night shift hasn’t been kind to me, so I’m gonna go crash. Good luck, Tadashi. Can’t wait to see the little peanut.”

Kuroo slips out with a grin. Kei’s so annoyed he doesn’t know who to start ranting at, but Tadashi beckons him over and squeezes his hand tightly.

“Be nice please, Kei,” he says in a whisper. Kei pushes damp hair off his forehead and grunts when Tadashi squeezes his hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	48. Bokuaka/Hesitation (rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE! there is now a very important sequel piece to this chapter!!!! [Hesitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8524273)  
> by CheetahLeopard2

Graduation is passing too quickly. 

Keiji sits stiffly in his chair, watching with the rest of the underclassmen as the third years march up to the front of the auditorium and accept their diplomas. His stomach is twisting uncomfortably, little grimaces of pain and discomfort rippling across his face, enough so that the girl sitting next to him keeps looking his way. He does his best to keep them hidden, but then his stomach jumps when Bokuto marches down front to the roar of applause and cheers. A wave of nausea overtakes him, but he fights it down, clapping with the rest of the auditorium. Bokuto is beloved at their school, and it won’t just be Keiji who misses him.

* * *

 

“You’re coming later, right? To the party?”

Keiji shakes himself out of his thoughts and turns to look at Bokuto’s eager face.

“Yes, of course,” he replies softly. It’ll be the last gathering of their team, before the third years leave and the new first years come on board. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Bokuto beams at him, and grabs his hand. Keiji clings to it, not even caring that they’re not exactly alone on the sidewalk. In less than a week, Bokuto will be moving away. He’s going to relish their closeness for as long as he can.

His stomach twists again, and he tightens his hand over the strap of his bag.

“Bokuto-san,” he says. Bokuto turns towards him, wide-eyed and waiting. His hand slides down the strap of his bag, resting near his hip. He’s tempted to touch his stomach, to quell the nausea in there, maybe find the seed of strength he needs in order to tell Bokuto, but then he thinks of Bokuto’s revelation a month ago, how he’d been accepted for a sports scholarship at one of the best schools in the entire country, and the words die on his tongue.

“Akaashi? You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go home.”

Bokuto stares at him another minute longer, and then he shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	49. Kuroken/labor (rated G)

“Breathe, Kenma, come on. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

Testurou cringes as Kenma squeezes his hand again. Kenma’s eyes are shut tight, and sweat has matted his hair to his forehead. When he can breathe again, Tetsurou brushes Kenma’s hair away from his skin.

“Deep breath, okay? Ready?”

“Kuro, shut up.”

“But-”

“Shut up, don’t-”

Tetsurou whimpers as his hand is crushed yet again.

Kenma groans as he exhales, and it’s the first instance of noise he’s made thus far. The sound of it makes Tetsurou’s heart plummet.

“Kenma, you’re doing great, okay? You’re awesome.”

“Kuro, I can’t.”

“Kenma, yes you can. You’re doing so great, okay?”

This time, it’s Tetsurou squeezing Kenma’s hand, as his lip wobbles, and he slings an arm across his eyes in an attempt to cover the tears that’ve sprung up.

“I can’t, Kuro. It  _hurts,_ I can’t breathe, I can’t- I can’t do this.”

“Hey, hey.”

Tetsurou stands up so he can press a kiss to Kenma’s damp forehead, and run his thumb along Kenma’s jaw.

“You’ve got this, Kenma. I can’t even begin to imagine how this feels, but you’re amazing. You’re so strong, okay? The nurses will be in here soon, and they’ll give you something that’ll help with the pain, alright? Hold in there.”

He kisses Kenma’s forehead again, and the corner of his mouth.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

Tetsurou nearly falls back into his chair as Kenma inhales and crushes his hand.

“I _hate_  you,” Kenma says, a grimace on his face.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou groans into the bedspread, “I hate me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	50. Iwasuga/complicated (rated M)

Suga can’t help the sigh that slips out of his throat as he sinks down onto Hajime.

He’s been aching for this for weeks, nothing but sex running through his mind night and day, and just the sensation of Hajime pushing inside him sets him on edge.

The swell of his stomach makes it difficult to move beyond a slow circling of his hips, but it’s enough that Suga can’t quite keep quiet. Hajime’s hands tighten on his thighs, squeezing and releasing in a slow pulse as he moves, looking up at him with that same heavy, open adoration Suga’s been catching on his face for months.

He doesn’t last long, just a few more haphazard circles of his hips and Suga comes with a dove-soft cry. His body tenses, and with it, Suga hears a hitch in Hajime’s breathing, feels the sensation of his hands tensing over his thighs again. Suga shifts a little, to brace himself more comfortably as Hajime pushes a little harder, a little deeper, a little more hurried. He grins, looming over Hajime, chewing on the corner of his lip and studying the liquid shift of his face, the tension over his forehead as he begins to thrust erratically into Suga.

He can feel the arch of Hajime’s body as he comes. He wants to kiss the breathy little moans off of Hajime’s mouth, but he waits until Hajime’s hips finally still before he pulls off.

“Suga,” he groans out, pushing his hands into Suga’s hair even as he sits up. Hajime’s mouth is hot against his, and his hands fall from the crown of Suga’s head to his shoulders, his sides, a gentle pass across his stomach. It’s the kind of heat Suga melts into, pushing against Hajime until he can rest more or less comfortably against his chest, chasing kisses until Hajime pulls away to breathe.

“God,” Suga says against Hajime’s shoulder. It comes out more breathless than anticipated, a feathery mumble. _“God._ Hajime.”

“Yeah.”

“I missed that.”

“What, you didn’t miss me?”

Suga laughs into Hajime’s skin, his fingers dancing their way over Hajime’s chest.

“Certain parts of you.”

Hajime catches his fingers, and squeezes them in his own for a brief moment. When he releases Suga’s hand, it’s to press his own to Suga’s stomach.

“Suga,” he says gently, but it makes Suga’s heart stop. The weight of Hajime’s hand on his stomach suddenly feels heavy, pinning him in place.

“Move in with me.”

Suga bites his lip.

“Hajime,” he says quietly. If he’s gentle, maybe Hajime won’t take it so hard.

“I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I’m not _alone._ You’re around.”

“Yeah, _around_. Thirty minutes away.”

Suga sits up, leaving the warmth of Hajime’s arms. He knows what Hajime’s thinking, that if he can just convince Suga to move in with him, it’ll be fine, they’ll be fine. No more inquiries or strange looks over the nature of their relationship.

His back is starting to ache a bit, maybe standing up will help-

“I want to be nearby in case something happens.”

Suga sighs, and he can’t disguise the bite of irritation in it.

“Don’t get annoyed, it’s a valid point.”

“I’m pregnant, Haj, not disabled. And don’t –don’t pin this on me.”

“Chrissake, Koushi-” he hisses, then stops. He forces calmness into his voice. “I’m not pinning this on you, okay?”

Suga says nothing. He catches the edge of his sweatpants with his toes, and drags them closer.

Behind him, Hajime sighs.

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Suga says softly. He pulls his pants on and stands up. “My back hurts.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees how Hajime almost deflates. There’s guilt across his face now, and Suga hates that he feels relief at the sight, but it means no more questions about getting married, or moving in together, or where they’ll spend holidays after the baby’s born. Things Suga does not want to think about.

He paces around his bedroom, kicking at clothes so there’s some semblance of order. He opens the door quietly, and leaves it open, an invitation for Hajime to follow him. He grunts when the baby kicks him, brutal little thing.

“Ow,” Suga says, resting a hand over the movement, hoping the baby will settle down.

“She kicking?” Hajime asks behind him.

“Yeah,” Suga says, suddenly tired. “She’s gonna be soccer star, Haj. Or, she better be, after what she’s putting me through.”

Hajime hums in acknowledgement, but disappears. Suga lowers himself onto his couch, squirming in an attempt to get comfortable. Hajime plunks down a glass of water on the side table, then tries not to stare too obviously.

“You want me to rub your back?” he asks, a note of awkwardness lacing his words. Suga ignores it, and nods his head, sighing as he rearranges himself.

Hajime’s hands are broad and warm, and the knots in Suga’s back unravel at his touch. Suga closes his eyes and rubs at his belly, gently quieting the baby as his body sinks closer to sleep.

“Sorry,” Hajime says suddenly. Suga opens his eyes at the sound of it, and tries to sit up a little straighter.

“ ‘S fine,” he whispers in reply. “Can we talk about it another time?”

Suga doesn’t notice the way Hajime’s hands still, just for an instant, the the weight of disappointment, frustration, hidden in the curve of his frown.

“Yes,” Hajime answers, “another time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	51. Kyouhaba/emotions (rated G)

“Stop staring at me.”

Yahaba hasn’t looked up from his magazine, when Kentarou guiltily lifts his eyes, so he’s not all that deterred from dropping his gaze again, to the slight swell of Yahaba’s stomach. It’s hardly different than usual, but Kentarou still finds his eyes drawn to it.

That means that Yahaba’s digging his heels into Kentarou’s thighs, though, where his socked feet rest over Kentarou’s legs.

“Quit staring. You’re freaking me out.”

Kentarou retaliates by pinching Yahaba’s calf, who responds by slapping his magazine against Kentarou’s shoulder, who _then_ tickles the bottom of Yahaba’s feet until he shrieks.

Kentarou ends up squashed into the corner of the couch, Yahaba’s arms wrapped around his waist. The tenderness of the gesture catches him off-guard. He pats Yahaba’s arm, rather awkwardly, alarmed when he hears the unmistakable sound of sniffling.

“Uh…”

“Sorry.”

In all the time that they’ve known each other, Yahaba’s never once apologized for _anything,_ so Kentarou doesn’t know what to do. His hands hover, unsure as to how he can offer any type of comfort, if he even _should_ offer comfort, why the hell he’s even crying.

“Is this a hormone thing?” he asks as quietly as he can. He’s trying his best to avoid any more tears.

“Yeah,” Yahaba says, wiping at his eyes. “It’s weird. Like, the throwing up I was expecting, but the spontaneous crying is. It’s weird.”

Yahaba shifts against his chest. Kentarou hesitantly presses his chin to the top of Yahaba’s head.

“We need to talk about this, you know,” Yahaba says. He doesn’t sound teary anymore, but the statement still freezes Kentarou in place. “What we’re gonna do.”

“Yeah,” Kentarou says, resting his arm over Yahaba’s shoulders, “we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	52. Iwasuga/labor (raged T)

“Well, did you tell him you weren’t?”

“I’m getting there, god. Let me finish.”

“Yes dear, of course dear, please continue dear.”

Makki sighs into the phone. If he were to hang up, it’d do nothing to deter Mattsun. Hell, he’d probably get a good laugh out of it.

“Okay, anyway, like I was saying,” he tries again. Mattsun sniggers on the line, and Makki scowls to no one but the almost-empty sidewalk. “I said I wasn’t gonna-”

He stops in the middle of the sidewalk when something catches his eye across the street. It’s Sugawara.

“Yeah? You weren’t-? Hello, you still there?”

“Yeah, I am, just- hey! Sugawara!”

He doesn’t miss the groan from Mattsun after he yelled into the phone, but he’s already hallway across the street.

“Hey, Sugawara!”

Sugawara stops, and smiles when he sees Makki, but when Makki steps up onto the sidewalk, he’s a little alarmed. Sugawara doesn’t look like his usual self, besides the obvious beach ball of a belly he’s got going on. He looks kinda…gray, and dim, and tired to the point Makki’s surprised he hasn’t fallen asleep on his feet.

“You alright?” he asks, “You aren’t looking so great.”

Sugawara chuckles under his breath, and pats Makki’s arm.

“I’m not really feeling that great, but hey, I’m nine months pregnant.”

“That’s right, you due date’s coming up.”

“Passed, actually.”

“Passed? God, I’m sorry, Sugawara.”

Makki frowns, and lifts his phone, Mattsun’s voice coming out in a tinny little whisper. He presses the speakerphone button.

“Don’t be rude, Mattsun.”

“I’m not rude. You’re the one who said he wasn’t looking so good.”

Makki scoffs, and Sugawara titters into his hand, but even his smile doesn’t look quite right. It’s not his normal, bright, cheery smile, the one that everyone else finds contagious.

“You’re beautiful, Sugawara, ignore him. And what I said earlier.”

“Thanks, Makki.”

“But it’ll happen soon! You guys must be excited, right? I’m surprised Iwaizumi’s not been bugging us all about it. I thought I would’ve heard…”

“Yeah, uh, yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sugawara says, “I haven’t seen him in a little while, so I don’t know…”

Seeing Sugawara frown is a rare and strange experience, and the complete opposite of his attitude just a couple months ago at the baby shower. Makki knows he and Iwaizumi aren’t exactly together, but things between them were fine, as far as he knew. Until they weren’t apparently.

“Wait, you’re ready to pop and you haven’t seen Iwaizumi?”

“Issei!”

“Sugawara, are you okay?”

Makki looks up from his phone, the same question on the tip of his tongue. Sugawara smiles, but it’s sad, and, with a rush of panic, Makki realizes his eyes are wet and shiny as well.

“I’m sorry, Sugawara,” he says. He can’t hug him, because the belly kind of gets in the way, but he pulls a tissue out of the front of his bag, and hands it to Sugawara.

“It’s fine,” Sugawara says. Clearly it’s not; Sugawara’s voice is thick, and he sniffs pathetically into the tissue.

“That bastard,” Mattsun says.

“Not helping, Issei.”

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry. Sugawara, do you need help? Makki and I are always around.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine.”

“Seriously, Sugawara,” Makki says, “anything at all. We don’t live far away.”

“That’s sweet, guys, but I’m-”

Sugawara gasps, then grunts, his mouth falling open and his face twisting into something like surprise. He presses a hand to his stomach, and Makki feels his own drop.

“Oh my god,” he whispers.

“What? What’s the matter?”

“Mattsun, I have to call you back.”

“Why? What’s happening?”

Makki ends the call.

“Sugawara,” he says slowly, on the end of a deep breath, “are you going into labor?”

“No,” Sugawara says. He’s wincing. “This has been going on for- hours. No need to worry, oh.”

“Hours?! And you haven’t told anyone, I assume?”

Sugawara shakes his head, his nose wrinkling in what Makki assumes is another contraction.

“Right,” he says, squaring his shoulders, “we’re going to the hospital.”

“Makki, don’t be ridiculous, you have work-”

“I would rather not hear about my friend giving birth on a sidewalk, thank you very much.”

Makki grabs Sugawara’s hand, and drags him into motion as carefully as he can. Sugawara seems less inclined to balk, as he takes a few deep breaths, hand still firmly pressed over his stomach.

“I’m calling a cab,” Makki announces, “and then I’m calling Iwaizumi.”

“Makki- oh!”

“Sugawara, I don’t know what happened, but you need to talk. Preferably after you safely deliver your child.”

He glances over his shoulder. Sugawara is scowling, breathing deeply, but he nods his head, and squeezes Makki’s hand. That cab can’t arrive soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
>  [commission info!](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/commissions)


	53. Iwasuga/Showtime (rated T)

There was a time, years ago, when Makki was rushed to the emergency room. It involved a stupid dare from one of his cousins, and fall that could have left him blind in one eye, had another cousin not run off screaming for his mother. It was a rather traumatic experience at the time, and he doesn’t remember much, but what he does remember is the press of people around him. The doctors, the nurses, his parents, the frantic pace of it all threaded through with this facade of calmness, his mother telling him he’d be fine, and they could eat ice cream later as long as he was brave.

He’d never forgotten it, even if he’d forgotten the exact pressure and pain from his injury, but he’s not expecting the same sensation to come rushing back to him as he helps Sugawara out of the cab and through the front doors of the emergency room. 

As soon as they step through the doors, Sugawara gives one long, involuntary groan, cradling the swell of his stomach, and he’s swarmed by a rush of nurses. He’s swept away almost before Makki can even register it, and he stands dumbly for a split second, before jerking into motion and following along.

Sugawara’s wheeled down the hall, the sounds of his whimpers and groans echoing off the sterile white walls. He disappears around a corner, and when Makki follows, he’s stopped by a rather stern looking nurse.

“Are you the father?” she demands, and Makki balks before an answer comes to his head.

“No! God, I’m- no, I’m a friend-”

“No one but family past this point, sir.”

“I- what? But he’s alone, come on-”

“I’m afraid I must insist.”

Makki stands at least a foot over her, but the intensity of her glare is frightening, enough that Makki backs off, holding his hands out in a gesture of surrender. She fixes him with one last scowl, before she turns on her heel and disappears around the corner.

He stands there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He can still hear Sugawara echoing down the hallway, and he absolutely hates the thought of leaving him alone.

The sound of his phone going off breaks him from his thoughts. He looks down at the blinking screen, a slow realization coming over him, as he accepts the call.

Mattsun had told him, but Makki didn’t quite believe it until Oikawa actually breezed in through the door. Makki didn’t even know he was back in Japan, and seeing him in person again is a little surreal.

He scans the waiting room, catching Makki’s eye, and striding over with surety in his steps.

“Makki,” he says, “it’s nice to see you. Not, you know, here, considering the circumstances, but all the same.”

“Yeah, it’s great. Listen, you know where Iwaizumi is?”

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, one eyebrow arching. "He’s not here?”

Makki groans and tips his head back.

“Man, look, I don’t know what happened, but Sugawara told me and Mattsun that he hasn’t seen Iwaizumi in a while, and he was apparently in labor for hours before he ran into me.”

Makki finishes with a gasp, staring up at Oikawa. His face is utterly blank, in a way that’s starting to make Makki nervous, if he’s honest. But then Oikawa slips a hand into his pocket, pulls out his phone, and turns on his heel.

“They won’t let you down there to see him,” Makki calls after him, when he figures that Oikawa’s heading in the direction Sugawara was wheeled off to.

Oikawa pauses, and glances over his shoulder. There’s a smile on his face, the smile he and Mattsun have witnessed on more than one occasion being used to get Oikawa something he wanted. 

He doesn’t say anything, but he starts walking again, punching in a number on his phone and lifting it to his ear to make a call. He disappears before Makki can find out who he was calling, but he has a pretty good idea. And when Iwaizumi comes rushing into the hospital less than twenty minutes later, Makki isn’t even surprised, just points him down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hqmpregtrash.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
